jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Endor
|Vorherige=Scharmützel von Tatooine |Gleichzeitige=Bombardierung von Durkteel |Nächste=*Angriff auf einen imperialen AußenpostenImperium in Trümmern *Schlacht von FondorBattlefront II (2017) |Datum=4 NSY |Ort=Endor |Ergebnis=*Entscheidender Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz *Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns *Tod des Imperators *Zerbröckeln des Imperiums |Kontrahent1=*Rebellen-Allianz *Ewoks |Kontrahent2=Galaktisches Imperium |Kommandeure1=*Admiral Gial Ackbar *General Crix Madine *General Han Solo *Gold-Führer General Lando Calrissian *General Hera Syndulla *General Airen Cracken *Commander Luke Skywalker *Commander Rex *Rot-Führer Commander Wedge Antilles *Grün-Führer Commander Arvel Crynyd † *Blade-Führer Wing Commander Adon FoxDie Blade-Staffel *Grau-Führer Horton Salm *Corona-Führerin ContessaVerlorene Welten *Chief Chirpa |Kommandeure2=*Imperator Sheev Palpatine † *Darth Vader † *Flottenadmiral Firmus Piett † *Admiral Jhared Montferrat † *Admiral Garrick Versio *Vizeadmiralin Rae Sloane *Konteradmiral Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod † *Commander Iden Versio *Commander Gradd † *Lieutenant Commander Ciena Ree *Sapphire-Führer Maus MonareThe Rise of the Empire – The Levers of Power |Truppen1= Personal: *Leia Organa *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Chewbacca *Major Bren Derlin *Lieutenant Caluan Ematt *Sergeant Kes Dameron *Sergeant Judder Page *Corporal Tuck Tyrell *Private Able Nereno † *Wicket *Logray *Paploo *KneesaaAn vorderster Front Raumschiffe: *15+ MC80-Sternkreuzer **''Defiance'' **''Independence'' **''Liberty'' † **8+ MC80A-Sternkreuzer ***''Heimat Eins'' ***''Nautilian'' † *6+ Nebulon-B-Fregatten **''Erlösung'' *4 DP20-Fregatten *4+ CR90-Korvetten *4+ ''Braha'tok''-Klasse-Kanonenboote *17+ Mittlere GR-75-Transporter *X4-Kanonenboote *2 ''Lambda''-Klasse-T-4a-Shuttles **''Tydirium'' **ST-321 *Grün-Staffel **A-Flügler **2: Lieutenant L'ulo L'ampar **3 **4: Lieutenant Shara Bey **6: Kokely † **7 *Grau-Staffel **Y-Flügler **3: Ekelarc Yong † *Rot-Staffel **X-Flügler **Y-Flügler **A-Flügler **2 **3: Sila Kott † **5: Grizz Frix † *Blau-Staffel **B-Flügler **5: Ten Numb *Blade-Staffel **B-Flügler **1 † **2: Lieutenant Braylen Stramm **3: Gina Moonsong **4 † *Corona-Staffel **4 X-Flügler **2: Yendor **3: Thane Kyrell **4: Kendy Idele *Gold-Staffel **1 Leichter YT-1300-Frachter ***''Millennium Falke'' **Nien Nunb **Blount **Y-Flügler **9: Norra Wexley *Gelb-Staffel **Gemma † **Snar † **Reet † Bodentruppen: *Ewoks *Endor-Stoßtrupp |Truppen2= Personal: *Gideon Hask *Del Meeko *Nymos Lyle *Colonel Emarr Ottkreg † *Oberst Dyer *Commander Igar *Major Hewex *Lieutenant Habbel *Ives *Feldstrom *Heurys *Springbuck Raumschiffe: *Zweiter Todesstern † *1 ''Exekutor''-Klasse-Sterndreadnought † **''Exekutor'' † *1+ Schlachtkreuzer **''Pride of Tarlandia'' *30 Sternzerstörer **''Annihilator'' **''Imperium''-Klasse ***''Subjugator'' ***''Vigilance'' ***''Imperium I''-Klasse ***''Imperium II''-Klasse ****''Devastator'' † ****''Schnitter'' ****''Vehement'' † **''Tector''-Klasse ***''Harbinger'' † *Abfangkreuzer *1 ''Raider II''-Klasse-Korvette **''Corvus'' *Hunderte TIE-Jäger **Sapphire-Staffel *Hunderte TIE/in-Abfangjäger *TIE/sa-Bomber Bodentruppen: *Endor-Schildgenerator † *2+ AT-ATs *5+ AT-STs *8+ 74-Z-Düsenschlitten *Einige Scouttruppen *Hunderte Sturmtruppen *Inferno-Kommando *Einige Todessterntruppen |Verluste1= Raumschiffe: *2+ MC80-Sternkreuzer **''Liberty'' **1+ MC80A-Sternkreuzer ***''Nautilian'' *2+ Nebulon-B-Fregatten *2+ CR90-Korvetten *3+ GR-75-Transporter *Einige A-Flügler **> 2/3 der Grün-Staffel ***Arvel Crynyd ***Kokely **Sila Kott *Einige B-Flügler **Blade-Staffel bis auf 2 Jäger *Einige X-Flügler **Grizz Frix *Einige Y-Flügler **Ekelarc Yong *Hälfte der Gelb-Staffel **Gemma **Snar **Reet Bodentruppen: *Zahlreiche Ewoks *Einige Rebellensoldaten |Verluste2= Kommandeure: *Palpatine *Darth Vader *Firmus Piett *Jhared Montferrat *Tiaan Jerjerrod *Gradd Raumschiffe: *Zweiter Todesstern *''Exekutor'' *''Pride of Tarlandia'' schwer beschädigt *Mehrere Imperium II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer **''Devastator'' **''Vehement'' *1+ Tector-Klasse-Sternzerstörer **''Harbinger'' *Viele TIE-Jäger *Viele TIE-Abfangjäger Bodentruppen: *Schildgenerator *3+ AT-ST *6+ 74-Z-Düsenschlitten *Einige Spürtruppen *Zahlreiche Sturmtruppen *Mehrere Todessterntruppen *Einige Flottensoldaten *Einige Offiziere **Emarr Ottkreg }} Die Schlacht von Endor war die entscheidende Schlacht zwischen der Rebellen-Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium in den Zeiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs im Jahr 4 NSY. Die Rebellion beabsichtigte die Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns. Die Schlacht war von Imperator Palpatine bewusst herbeigeführt, um die Allianz in eine umfassende Falle zu locken und damit endgültig zu besiegen. Die Rebellen konnten jedoch den Sieg davon tragen. Luke Skywalker duellierte sich an Bord des Todessterns mit Darth Vader und konnte ihn auf die Helle Seite bekehren. Während die Flotten der Allianz und des Imperiums aufeinander trafen, gelang es einem Stoßtrupp der Rebellen auf Endor mit Hilfe der Ewoks den Schildbunker zu zerstören. Der Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht und der Tod des Imperators stellte einen bedeutenden Wendepunkt des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs dar. Die Erste Ordnung und die Neue Republik entstanden aus dem Imperium und der Rebellen-Allianz. Vorgeschichte Das Erbeuten der Pläne Als Folge der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns ließ der Imperator Palpatine einen Zweiten Todesstern erbauen. Das bothanische Spionagenetzwerk erhielt die Information, dass diese Kampfstation in Bau sei, und auch, dass der Imperator höchstpersönlich die Fertigstellung seiner neuen Waffe beaufsichtige. Außerdem gelangten technische Daten in die Hände der Rebellen-Allianz, zum Beispiel, dass die Station noch nicht einsatzbereit sei und, dass der Todesstern von einem Schildgenerator auf dem nahegelegenen Waldmond Endor geschützt wird. Falle des Imperators In Wahrheit war die Kampfstation einsatzbereit und der Imperator ließ es zu, dass die Rebellen an die Pläne gelangten. Dieser Plan war bewusst vom Imperator inszeniert, da er sich so versprach die Rebellion zu zerschlagen. Die Todesschwadron und eine gut ausgestattete Legion Sturmtruppen standen dem Imperium zur Verfügung. Der Superlaser war präziser als der des ersten Todessterns. Einsatzbesprechung der Rebellen miniatur|links|Die Einsatzbesprechung der [[Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik|Rebellen-Allianz]] An Bord der Heimat Eins trafen sich verschiedene leitende Offiziere, Piloten und Soldaten der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik zu einer Einsatzbesprechung. Im Konferenzraum verkündete Mon Mothma, dass die Rebellen Informationen vom Bothanischen Spionagenetz erhalten hatten, welche besagten, dass sich im Orbit über dem Waldmond Endor der zweite Todesstern befinden würde. Nach den Bothanern befinde sich die Station aber noch in der Konstruktion und die Primärwaffe des Todessterns nicht einsatzbereit. Außerdem erfuhren sie, dass Imperator Palpatine persönlich die Fertigstellung beaufsichtige. Mon Mothma erinnerte, an die zahlreichen Bothaner, welche ihr Leben dafür gaben, diese Nachrichten an die Allianz zu überbringen. Admiral Gial Ackbar erläuterte, dass ein SLD-26-Verteidigungsschild den Todesstern schützte. Der Generator befand sich auf Endor und umgab die nahegelegene Station mit einem starken Schild. Ackbar betonte, dass der Schutzschild deaktiviert werden müsste, bevor die Rebellen-Flotten angreifen könnte. Anschließend sprach General Crix Madine, der die Deaktivierung des Endor-Schildgenerators als unausweichlich erachtete. Eine Einheit der Rebellen sollte auf Endor landen und den Schildgenerator deaktivieren. Sobald der Schutzschild ausgeschaltet wäre, könnten Jagdmaschinen der Rebellen in den Todesstern vordringen und den Reaktor zerstören. Die Kreuzer sollten währenddessen den Todesstern umzingeln. Im Konferenzraum wurden Freiwillige für den Endor-Stoßtrupp gesucht. Han Solo meldete sich für diesen Einsatz freiwillig zum Dienst. Er erhielt das Kommando über den Trupp. Ebenfalls meldeten sich Chewbacca, Leia Organa, C-3PO und R2-D2. Auch Luke Skywalker, der soeben aus dem Dagobah-System zurückgekehrt war schloss sich dem Einsatz-Kommando an. Es folgte eine Mobilmachung der Streitkräfte; die Raumschiffe sammelten sich in der Nähe von Sullust und formierten sich zu einer Angriffsflotte. General Lando Calrissian führte die Rebellen-Flotte an. Han Solo gab Calrissian die Erlaubnis sein Schiff zu nutzen, da der Millennium Falke, das schnellste Schiff der gesamten Flotte sei. Landos Ko-Pilot im modifizierten YT-1300-Frachter war der Sullustaner Nien Nunb. Die Schlacht Landung auf Endor Der Endor-Stoßtrupp machte sich flog mit der gestohlenen imperialen Raumfähre der Tydirium, die ein Schiff der ''Lambda''-Klasse war, aus dem Hangar der Heimat Eins, und machte sich auf den Weg nach Endor. Als die Fähre Endor erreichte, versuchten die Rebellen mithilfe eines gestohlenen Codes die Blockade des Imperiums passieren zu können. Han Solo versuchte den Kurs zu halten, aber dabei dem imperialen Flaggschiff Exekutor nicht zu nahe zu kommen, gleichzeitig sich aber unauffällig zu verhalten. Auf der Brücke des ''Exekutor''-Klasse-Sterndreadnoughts befanden sich Admiral Piett und auch Darth Vader. Piett wollte die Fähre nicht auf ihrem Weg nach Endor behindern, fragte Vader anschließend, ob das Schiff gestoppt werden sollte, doch auch Vader war dafür das Shuttle passieren zu lassen. Vader spürte die Präsenz seines Sohnes auf der Tydirium. Luke sah die gesamte Mission durch seine Anwesenheit gefährdet. Anschließend begab sich Vader zurück zum Todesstern, um dort dem Imperator Bericht zu erstatten, dass die Rebellen wie geplant auf Endor landeten. thumb|Luke und Leia verfolgen Imperiale Scouts Gelandet auf dem Waldmond, brach der Stoßtrupp auf, um den Schildgenerator ausfindig zu machen. Der kleine Trupp marschierte vorsichtig durch die dichte heimische Vegetation. Der Trupp um Han Solo erregte die Aufmerksamkeit einer Zwei-Mann-Patrouille, die die Umgebung mit Düsenschlitten erkundeten. Luke und Leia stahlen zusammen einen Düsenschlitten und verfolgten einen der beiden Patrouillengänger. Der andere schlug sich mit Han Solo. Leia störte, auf die Anweisung Lukes hin, den Funk der Imperialen Truppler. Während der Verfolgungsjagd gelang es Luke einen Spürtruppler von seinem Gleiter zu stoßen und dessen Düsenschlitten zu übernehmen. Anschließend sprang Luke von seinem Düsenschlitten und zündete sein Lichtschwert, mit dem er den Schlitten des Spütrupplers beschädigte und zerstörte. Leias Gleiter wurde abgeschossen, der Soldat der dies tat, blickte zurück um sich vom Tod der Rebellin zu versichern und prallte dabei gegen einen Holzstamm, worauf der Düsenschlitten explodierte. Luke kehrte anschließend zum wartenden Stoßtrupp zurück und berichtete, dass auch er und Leia getrennt wurden. Der Großteil des Trupps brach auf um den Schildgenerator aufzuspüren, während Han, Luke, Chewbacca, R2-D2 und C-3PO aufbrachen um Leia zu finden. Sollte die Gruppe um Han Leia gefunden haben, würden sie wieder zum Trupp dazu stoßen. Treffen der Rebellen mit den Ewoks Im Wald witterte Chewbacca ein totes Tier, das an einem Holzpfahl befestigt war. Chewbacca nahm das Tier vom Pfahl und wollte es essen, doch es handelte sich um eine Falle der Ewoks. Die ganze Gruppe wurde in einem Netz gefangen. Da weder Han noch Luke an sein Lichtschwert kamen, schnitt R2 das Netz mit einer Kreissäge durch, wodurch die Gefangenen zu Boden stürzten. Ewoks trafen ein und bedrohten die Rebellen mit Speeren und brachten sie anschließend zum Ewok-Dorf Strahlender Baum. Im Dorf sollten Han, Luke, Chewbacca und R2-D2 geopfert werden und zu Ehren C-3Pos, der aufgrund seiner goldenen Farbe für eine Gottheit gehalten wurde, auf offenem Feuer gebraten werden. thumb|left|216px|Wicket findet Leia Währenddessen erwachte Leia aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit. Im Wald traf sie den Ewok-Kundschafter Wicket, der sehr misstrauisch, nervös und vorsichtig war und sich selbst vor dem Helm der Prinzessin fürchtete. Nachdem die beiden zwei Spürtruppen auf Patrouille überwältigten, brachte Wicket die Rebellin in sein Dorf. Im Ewok-Dorf trafen sich Leia und ihre Freunde wieder. Da die Ewoks weiterhin die Absicht hatten, die Gefangenen als Festmahl zuzubereiten, wollte Luke, dass 3PO sie davon abhalten solle. Als Luke die Macht nutzte um 3PO auf seinem Thron schweben zu lassen, gerieten die Ewoks in Panik und befreiten Luke, Han und Chewbacca von ihren Pfählen und ließen davon ab sie zu braten. Die Rebellen wurden in den Stamm der Ewoks aufgenommen. C-3PO erzählte den Ewoks Geschichten von seinen Erlebnissen. Han ließ den Protokolldroiden bei den Einheimischen nachfragen, wie weit es bis zum Schildgenerator sei. Am Abend des ersten Tages auf Endor schmiedete Han zusammen mit Chewbacca und den Ewoks einen Angriffsplan auf den Endor-Schildgenerator. Luke erzählte Leia, dass er sich Vader stellen muss und offenbarte ihr, dass sie Geschwister sind. Luke stellte sich den imperialen Truppen und wurde festgenommen. Anschließend wurde Luke zu Vader gebracht, welcher sich zunächst sein neu konstruiertes Lichtschwert ansah. In einem Gespräch versuchte Luke seinen Vater zur hellen Seite zu bekehren, doch Vader beschloss den Jedi wie geplant zum Todesstern, zum Imperator zu bringen. Beginn der Raumschlacht miniatur|links|Ackbar und Lando führen die Rebellen-Flotte in die Schlacht Die Rebellenflotte traf nach einiger Zeit über Endor ein. Sie wartete auf die Zerstörung des Schildgenerators, erst dann würde der Angriff ausgeführt werden. Das Imperium störte jedoch das Signal der Rebellen, weshalb Lando klar wurde, dass das Imperium bereits mit den Rebellen rechnete. Eine imperiale Flotte die auf der abgewandten Seite des Mondes verharrte näherte sich derweil. Die Flotte der Rebellen war nun eingekesselt. Ackbar begriff, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte. Die Schiffe der Allianz drehten bei und verteidigten sich gegen die angreifenden Jagdmaschinen des Imperiums. Dabei wurden die ersten Wellen von TIE-Jägern und TIE-Abfangjägern zerstört. Die Sternzerstörer sollten lediglich eine Flucht der Rebellen verhindern und warteten. miniatur|rechts|Luke und Vader bekämpfen sich zur Freude Palpatines Luke Skywalker wurde von Darth Vader in den Thronsaal des Zweiten Todessterns eskortiert. Der Imperator informierte Luke über seine Falle und führte ihm die tobende Raumschlacht vor. Außerdem offenbarte er, dass eine Legion von Sturmtruppen auf dem Mond auf seine Freund warten. Es folgte eine Demonstration, dass die Kampfstation einsatzbereit sei: Der Superlaser wurde abgefeuert und zerstörte die Liberty. Lando erkannte richtig, dass es sich um einen Schuss des Todessterns handelte. Währenddessen nahm Luke sein Lichtschwert und schlug in Richtung des Imperators, doch Vader parierte den Schlag mit seinem Schwert. Ein Lichtschwert-Duell war die Folge. Ackbar wollte einen Rückzug anordnen, doch General Calrissian befahl der Flotte die Sternzerstörer anzugreifen, da so auch das Imperium Verluste erleiden würde. Zudem räumte Lando ein man müsse dem Stoßtrupp mehr Zeit zur Abschaltung des Schilds einräumen. Nach einem weiteren Schuss des Todessterns und einem weiteren zerstörten Sternkreuzer erfolgte der Befehl die die Sternzerstörer in Nahkämpfe zu verwickeln. Durch diese Taktik wurde die Möglichkeit von direkten Abschüssen durch den Todesstern weitestgehend eingedämmt. Offensive gegen den Schildgenerator miniatur|links|Die Ewoks starten einen Überraschungsangriff Um den imperialen Patrouillen auszuweichen führte Wicket die Rebellen zum Hintereingang des Kontrollbunkers. Dort sprang Paploo auf einen Düsenschlitten der Spürtruppen, flog durch den Wald und sorgte dadurch für ein Ablenkungsmanöver; die Imperialen Scouts verfolgten den Ewok. Es blieb nur noch ein Soldat am Bunker. Der Stoßtrupp gelangte in das Innere des Bunkers, wurde aber noch vor einer erfolgreichen Platzierung der Detonatoren von Sturmtruppen gestellt. Die Rebellen wurden nach außen gebracht, wo sie von vielen Imperialen erwartet wurden. miniatur|rechts|Die Zerstörung des Schildgenerators Kurz darauf erschien eine Gruppe von Ewoks, die von Wicket gerufen wurden, die den Angriff auf die Imperialen Truppen eröffneten. Mit primitiven Waffen griffen die Ewoks an und konnten die Streitkräfte tiefer in den Wald locken. Währenddessen gelang es den Rebellen sich zu befreien. Leia und Han gingen zum Kontrollbunker und versuchten ihn zu öffnen. Auch R2-D2 gelang es nicht die Sicherheitstüren zu öffnen. Leia wurde von einem Schuss getroffen. Zwei Stumtruppen forderten Han und Leia auf sich zu ergeben, doch Leia erschoss sie daraufhin. Ein AT-ST-Kampfläufer traf kurze Zeit später am Bunker ein, dieser wurde jedoch von Chewbacca und einigen Ewoks gesteuert. Han Solo entwickelte daraufhin einen Plan. Han zog die Uniform eines AT-ST-Piloten an und funkte im Kampfläufer in das Innere des Bunkers, er gab an die Rebellen seien zurückgeschlagen worden und sie benötigten Verstärkung. Das Tor des Bunkers wurde geöffnet und einige Truppen stürmten heraus, doch wurden augenblicklich von den Rebellen umzingelt und gefangen genommen. Die Rebellen gelangten erneut in den Bunker und brachten die Sprengsätze an und ergriffen die Flucht. In einer immensen Explosion wurde der Generator zerstört und somit der SLD-26-Verteidigungsschild des Todessterns lahm gelegt. Zerstörung des Todessterns miniatur|links|Sternjäger der Allianz im Anflug auf den Todesstern Währenddessen war im Luftraum über Endor die Exekutor das Primärziel der Rebellenflotte. Dem A-Flügler des Piloten Arvel Crynyd gelang es dem Beschuss des Supersternenzerstörzers lange Zeit auszuweichen, als der Sternjäger schließich dennoch getroffen wurde, tudelte er auf die Brücke der Dreadnought zu. Admiral Firmus Piett gelang es nicht rechtzeitig die Deflektorschilde der Brücke wieder hochzufahren. Der Jäger stürzte in die Kommandobrücke und machte das Schiff manövrierunfähig. Das Kommandoschiff flog auf den Todesstern zu und explodierte bei der Kollision mit der Kampfstation. miniatur|rechts|Lando fliegt in den Hauptreaktor des Todessterns Als die Flotte das Signal erhielt der Schildgenerator sei zerstört worden, erteilte Ackbar den Befehl den Todesstern als neues Ziel anzufliegen. Eine Gruppe von Sternjägern nahm Kurs auf den Todesstern, darunter Lando mit dem Millennium Falken und Wedge Antilles mit seinem X-Flügler. Die Jagdmaschinen gelangen durch Öffnungen in der Oberfläche in das Innere des noch unvollendeten Todessterns. Einige TIE-Jäger und TIE-Abfangjäger bemerkten die Rebellen und nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Lando riet den Jägern die Sensoren auf die stärkste Energiequelle umzustellen, wodurch sie den Energiegenerator finden müssten. Lando schickte ein paar der Piloten wieder zur Oberfläche, da er sich so erhoffte einige der feindlichen Jäger weglocken zu können. Der Falke schrammte gegen die Wände des Tunnels, weshalb er sein Kommunikationsrelais verlor. miniatur|links|Die Zerstörung des Todessterns Im Thronsaal des Imperators konnte Luke seinen Vater in einem Duell besiegen und ihn eine Hand abschlagen. Luke weigerte sich Vader zu töten und der neue Schüler des Imperators zu werden. Daraufhin wollte Palpatine den Jedi durch Machtblitze töten. Doch der Konflikt in Vaders Innerem hatte ein Ende und er entschied sich seinen Sohn zu retten. Er packte Palpatine und warf ihn in den Reaktorschacht. Dabei wurde er von seinen Blitzen getroffen. Vader wollte mit seinen eigenen Augen Luke sehen und bat ihn seine Maske abzunehmen. Kurz darauf starb Anakin Skywalker. Luke nahm den Leichnam mit auf ein Shuttle, mit dem er noch vor der Zerstörung der Kampfstation entkommen konnte. Wedge Antilles zerstörte den Energieregulator im Nordturm, Lando hingegen den Reaktor an sich. Der Todesstern wurde in einer gewaltigen Explosion vernichtet. Das Inferno-Kommando unter Iden Versio, das den Auftrag hatte, die Rebellen auf Endor aufzuhalten, war sichtlich überrascht über die Zerstörung des Todessterns und zog sich zurück. Mithilfe von TIE-Jägern flogen sie durch die Überreste des Todessterns und erreichten die Corvus. Nachwirkungen Luke verbrannte die Überreste seines Vaters auf dem Waldmond. Auch traf er ihn, Yoda und Obi-Wan Kenobi als Machtgeister wieder. Die Rebellion feierte gemeinsam mit den Ewoks den Sieg über das Imperium. Überall in der Galaxis gab es Feiern, so auch auf Naboo oder Coruscant. Das Imperium erlitt eine schwere Niederlage. Die Rebellion gründete eine Neue Republik, welche gegen die Reste des Imperiums kämpfte. In der Schlacht von Jakku wurde das Imperium endgültig besiegt. Aus dem Imperium wuchs die Erste Ordnung heran, welche ebenfalls die Herrschaft über die Galaxis erringen wollte. Hinter den Kulissen *Über die genaue Anzahl der MC80-Sternkreuzer in der Schlacht herrscht Unklarheit. In der Szene, bei der die Deflektorschilde der Exekutor ausfallen, sind jedoch eindeutig sechs flügellose Sternkreuzer zu identifizieren. Dazu kommt der vom Superlaser zerstörte und ein weiterer hinter dem Sterndreadnought in der nächsten Szene. *Die Schlachtchronologie wird im Film anders dargestellt als in anderen Quellen. Dabei geht es hauptsächlich um den Anflug auf den Todesstern sowie den Angriff auf die Exekutor. Im Film wird die Exekutor erst zerstört, nachdem die Sternjäger schon fast den Hauptreaktor erreicht und anschließend zerstört haben. *Bevor die Dreharbeiten für die Waldszenen los gingen, entdeckten Crewmitglieder einen riesigen losen Ast mehr als 20 Meter über den Boden, er erhielt den Namen "Witwenmacher" und musste von Holzfällern entfernt werden, bevor die Schauspieler die Stelle betreten durften. *Die Waldszenen, die in Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter den Waldmond Endor darstellen, wurden in Crescent City, Kalifornien gedreht. *Die Düsenschlitten-Jagd von Luke und Leia nach den Spürtruppen entstand vor dem Hintergrund eines Bluescreens, während die Schauspieler Mark Hamill und Carrie Fisher in Wirklichkeit auf einer Attrappe eines Düsenschlittens saßen. Industrial Light and Magic fügt der Szene später Spezialeffekte hinzu und rundete die Szene ab. Der Hintergrund der vorbeirauschenden Baumstämme ist dagegen real. Ein Kameramann wanderte mit einer Steadicam durch den Wald und nahm dabei lediglich ein Bild pro Sekunde auf. Als die Aufnahme später in einer Framerate von 24 Bildern in der Sekunde ablief, sah es so aus, als würde die Kamera mit einer Geschwindigkeit von über 160 km/h durch den Wald rasen. *Um den Ewok Paploo im Film realistisch hinter dem Düsenschlitten herflattern zulassen, wurde der Schlitten senkrecht gestellt und Schauspieler Kenny Baker hing vom Lenker ab. *Die Rebellenparkas, die während der Waldszenen im Film getragen wurden, waren gefärbte Laborkittel. Die Idee kam von Harrison Ford, der anmerkte, dass seine Figur einen Staubmantel wie ein Westernheld tragen sollte. *Bright Tree, das Dorf der einheimischen Ewoks, war in Wirklichkeit eine Konstruktion, die vor dem Hintergrund eines Matte-Gemäldes in den Elstree-Studios in England errichtet wurde. Totalaufnahmen des Dorfes bestanden gar nur aus Matte-Gemälden. *Der Hauptreaktorschacht des zweiten Todessterns wird im Film als eine Kammer von mehreren Kilometern Durchmessern dargestellt. Tatsächlich war der Reaktor an sich nur ein knapp fünf Meter großes Modell. Für die blauen Energieeffekte innerhalb des Schachtes, nahm man die Lichtkegel eines Lasers separat auf. Dieser Laser wurde auf einen drehenden Spiegel gerichtet und strahlte durch eine Nebelwand. *In der Realität waren die strahlenförmigen Elemente um den Reaktorkern 1500 Angelruten. *Egal in welcher Fassung des Drehbuches, Lando Calrissian und der Millennium Falke haben die Explosion des Todessterns immer überlebt. *In der Ursprungsfassung des Drehbuchs versucht Han Solo die Bunkertore mit einem gekaperten AT-ST und einem Seil zu öffnen. Stattdessen reißt er nur den AT-ST in Stücke. *Die Bodenschlacht wurde mit 130 imperialen Bodentruppen, 40 Ewoks und 150 weiteren Statisten und Crewmitgliedern gedreht; sie kostete deswegen pro Tag 100.000 Dollar. *Bei der Bodenschlacht wirkten Koproduzent Robert Watts als AT-ST-Schütze und Regisseur Richard Marquand als Pilot des Kampfläufers "Scoutläufer Sieben" mit. *Durch ein Funkenflug aus einer Spezialeffekt-Explosion fing einer der Bäume während der Dreharbeiten der Bodenschlacht Feuer und musste gelöscht werden. Quellen * *''Battlefront II'' *''Verlorene Welten'' *''Nachspiel – Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei'' *''Die Blade-Staffel'' *''The Rise of the Empire – The Levers of Power'' *''Imperium in Trümmern'' *''Das ultimative Buch'' *''Galaktischer Atlas'' *''An vorderster Front'' * *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' * Einzelnachweise bg:Битката при Ендор cs:Bitva o Endor en:Battle of Endor es:Batalla de Endor fi:Endorin taistelu fr:Bataille d'Endor hu:Endori csata it:Battaglia di Endor nl:Battle of Endor pt:Batalha de Endor ru:Битва при Эндоре Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Kanon